


Cupcake Hunt

by wolfenboy



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, Lacrosse, M/M, Nett, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2019-03-22 10:02:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13761765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfenboy/pseuds/wolfenboy
Summary: Liam over shoots a ball during lacrosse training and Brett has to go find it.





	Cupcake Hunt

**Author's Note:**

  * For [maraudersourwolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/maraudersourwolf/gifts).



> Cupcakes: brand new white lacrosse balls
> 
> Cupcake Hunt: a practice ritual where players search for lost balls in the grass and bushes

‘Goose it.’ Brett said, impatient as Liam tried to get the ball off the ground with his stick.

Liam glared at him, dipping the stick and flicking the ball up.

Brett watched the ball soar through the air, up into the sky and then down into the backyard of the tall grey house on the corner. The one with the tall trees surrounded by a fence.

Brett’s eyes narrowed, turning to glare at Liam. The boy shot him a sheepish grin and shrugged.

‘That was a new ball!’

‘It wasn’t my fault!’ Liam protested.

‘You lost it, you go get it!’ Brett said, pushing sweat-slicked hair out of his face.

‘I got it last time!’

‘And you threw it out of bounds last time, Liam!’

The honk of a horn interrupted them. Brett held up his hand, blocking out the sun to see a figure leaning against a truck in the parking lot, waving at them. He turned to find Liam sprinting away.

‘Where are you going?!’

‘Theo’s waiting!’

‘Liam—the ball!’

Liam grinned and bolted the rest of the way to the truck. Brett sighed as he watched them get inside and drive away. Liam was always leaving him with a mess to clean up.

Brett glanced at the house—the shadows of the trees made it look dark and imposing. The cedar shingles on the side were painted slate grey. Who paints their house grey? Everyone that played lacrosse in the park avoided the house. It was impossible to tell how many balls the backyard had swallowed up.

Brett tossed his stick down by his kit—there was no way he was going to lose another ball to the mysterious backyard.

He cleared a way to the fence with his feet, looking up. It wasn’t that tall. He jumped, fingers grabbing onto the top, shimmying until he was able to brace his feet, pushing himself upward. Easy.

He vaulted over the top. The only clue the entire thing had gone wrong was the loud tear and the sudden jerks his shirt caught on the point of the wood that edged the top of the fence. Brett dangled for a second—long enough for him to realize the ground on the other side of the wall was farther away than the outside.

‘Ohshit!’

The shirt tore. Brett flailed, getting his feet under him as he connected with the ground. He fell in a tangle of limbs and torn clothing, moaning into the dirt. This was all Liam’s fault.

He sighed. Liam was always running off with Theo, leaving Brett alone. Ever since they’d started dating they hardly spent any time apart. And hanging out with both of them was impossible—they were all over each other so much it made Brett’s eye twitch.

He got to his knees, rocking back and up onto his heels—rising to his full height and coming face-to-face with Nolan, wide-eyed and staring at him.

‘Uhh…’ Brett watched as Nolan’s eyes dropped to his torso. Brett looked down, shirt in tatters. He grabbed it, trying to pull it across his chest, only succeeding in tearing it more.

Nolan’s heart was racing, fingers clutching the novel in his hands.

‘Umm. I’m not going to hurt you.’

Nolan took a step back.

‘Whoa, whoa, wait.’ Brett held his hands up. The scraps of cloth that used to be his shirt fluttered to the grass. ‘I just came to get my ball.’

Nolan continued to stare.

‘Dude. You okay?’ Brett chuckled. The blush on Nolan’s face deepened.

‘I’m fine!’

‘Okay. It’s just, you looked a little freaked out.’

‘You came over the fence!’

Brett nodded.

‘And then you fell!’

‘I know. I was there.’ The tall werewolf smirked.

‘And now you’re…’ Nolan looked at his chest then quickly averted his eyes. Brett’s smile grew.

‘Nolan.’

‘What?’

‘Have you seen my ball?’

‘Your what?’

‘My lacrosse ball.’ Brett said, rubbing his abs casually. ‘It went over your fence.’

‘I didn’t see it.’ Nolan frowned.

‘Nolan?’

‘What?’

‘You’re lying.’ Brett smiled. Nolan crossed his arms. He hated when they pulled their werewolf tricks on him. It was hard enough with Liam messing with him all the time—Brett was the last thing he needed. Especially when it was hard enough to see the boy from a distance. Nolan had purposely avoided him—werewolves knew things they had no business knowing. It was none of Brett’s business if Nolan liked him. Except now the lanky boy was standing in front of him. With no shirt. Alone. In his backyard.

‘Okay, you have to go.’ Nolan said.

‘Not without my ball.’ Brett said, stepping up onto the back deck beside Nolan.

‘I…I don’t have it.’

‘So you never saw it?’ Brett asked.

Nolan shook his head.

‘Or any other ball come over your fence?’

Nolan shook his head again, backing away from the werewolf as he advanced.

‘Nolan, at least 4 balls fly over here every week. Liam’s fault usually.’ Brett said, leaning in close. Nolan bumped into the wall. He was painfully aware of how close Brett was—sweat and dirt from his impromptu lacrosse training glistening on his bare chest.

Brett leaned in, smelling the air around them. Nolan’s eyes widened. More werewolf tricks.

‘I know you have it. I can smell it.’

Nolan tried to move back more but failed. There was no more space. The lacrosse ball in his pocket was pressed against the wooden shingles. He glance up at Brett—the werewolf’s eyes reflected the light of the trees, making them vibrant and green. The boy’s lips were turned up at the corner, a cocky smirk tugging at them.

Nolan mustered his courage.

‘You… you can’t have it.’

‘No?’

‘You guys always toss stuff back here. No one ever comes to get it. I’m tired of picking it up.’

‘So you’re not gonna give my ball back to teach me a lesson?’ Brett leaned back. He started to turn.

‘Wait!’

The werewolf paused, looking back at Nolan. The boy bit his lip. It was now or never.

‘You can…umm… earn it back.’

‘By what? Mowing your lawn? Taking out the trash?’ Brett folded his arms, completely uninterested.

‘No!’ Nolan rubbed his hands on his shorts.

‘You can… you can earn it back. By kissing.’ Nolan muttered. Brett tilted his head, cupping a hand to his ear.

Nolan felt his cheeks flush. Werewolves had super hearing, how had he missed that?

‘You can earn it back if you kiss me!’ Nolan yelled, screwing his eyes shut.

Even with his eyes closed he knew something had changed. The sun was gone—blocked by a large shadow. He could feel warm skin against his as Brett’s hand gripped his waist. Nolan slowly opened his eyes to find Brett’s head tilted down, kissing him. His lips were slightly chapped, but soft. His breath was sweet. Nolan’s blush extended down his neck to his chest as he felt the werewolf’s tongue press gently against his teeth, asking permission. Nolan let him deepen the kiss, feeling Brett’s large hand cradle the back of his neck as if he was going to try and escape. He didn’t. Nolan pressed forward, timidness fading into the urgency of the quick kiss.

Brett pulled back slowly, the small smile still on his lips. He held out his hand, wiggling his fingers slightly.

Nolan fumbled, mind still in a daze as he pulled the ball from his pocket and placed it in Brett’s palm.

The werewolf winked and backed away, swooping down to gather the remains of his tshirt.

‘Stop lobbing balls back here.’ Nolan said, watching the muscles in Brett’s back. The tall boy turned to face Nolan.

‘Or else what?’

Nolan couldn’t find words as Brett gave him a big smile, disappearing over the fence in a vaulting leap once more, leaving Nolan alone again.

He touched his lips with the tips of his fingers, a smile slowly growing on his face. His first kiss was from Brett Talbot. He blinked several times, unable to wipe the grin from his face when suddenly a lacrosse ball hurtled over the fence, landing a few feet away.

The sound of scrambling on the other side of the fence was followed by Brett’s head poking over the top—a serious look on his face.

‘Excuse me, did you see a ball land back here?’

Nolan chuckled, grabbing the ball off the ground and tucking it in his back pocket.

‘No. But you’re free to come look for it.’

Brett gave a smile. The next time he saw Liam he’d have to thank Liam for his poor aim.


End file.
